Forget Me Not
by PinkFireandGoldenStars
Summary: They were her family and they had always protected her, promised to stay by her and remember her. They wouldn't break a promise would they? At least not on purpose. Set after Grand Magic Games Arc. Contains spoilers, a lot of angst and minor gore. TRIGGER WARNING!
1. Prologue

**Hey guys! Once again I am very sorry that I have abandoned** ** _A Rash Decision_** **in favour of a shorter fic, but this came to me suddenly and I had to write it down. This is just a prologue-y bit to get you all excited for the next instalment. Hope you all like it and again I am sorry.**

 **Disclaimer: All of Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima and his wonderful talent.**

 **Enjoy!**

I sprinted through the twisted corridors, turning sharply and almost falling over. I could hear them following me, hunting me down like dogs. Their shouts and commands were like howling wolves, making my legs move faster and my feet loud as they fell to the earth with each step.

I turned again to see a window just in front. I knew where I was as I looked out to the rising sun. This floor was three storeys up but if I wanted to escape, I had to take the risk. I piled on more speed as the end of the hall drew closer. Spinning my body at the last moment I flung myself backwards, my back smacking the glass hard. I heard it shatter and the next second I was falling.

I recalled this feeling, this sensation of plummeting. I had felt it twice before. Only this time I knew. This time, Natsu wouldn't be there to catch me. Twisting my body I was now falling forwards. I could see the ground rushing up to greet me. I thought briefly about just letting my body splat on the dirt. Imagined my crimson blood seeping into the sand. Shaking my head and clearing away any negative thoughts, I lifted my legs up so I was in a crouching position. The second I hit the ground I rolled, my body bouncing from the momentum. I could feel bruises already beginning to form as I continued to tumble to a stop.

When I did finally reach the end of that tumultuous fall, I stood up slowly, agonizingly, dusting my clothes off. I stood tall and proud in the early morning light of the desert and raised my hand to the sky in the traditional Fairy Tail way. Although I knew it would be painful in more ways than one I muttered the words I had longed to say for months.

"Get ready everyone, I'm coming home."

 **So, everyone excited?! Let me know if you like it and if you want more in your reviews! Thank you for reading!**


	2. The Horrible Truth

**Hey guys! So this is the next part of the story. I couldn't resist so I'm going to put this in now. Sorry for all of you who wanted to create some suspense for yourself.**

 **Disclaimer: As always the fabulous Fairy Tail belongs to the amazing Hiro Mashima!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **No one's POV**

"WHERE IS SHE?!" he screamed.

"Sir please calm down. She escaped this morning but we are currently attempting to find her."

The man was cowering before his boss. It was not every day that they lost a subject and this one was perhaps the most important they had at the moment. His boss took several deep breaths before speaking again.

"Has the speech preventing spell worn off?"

The man nodded.

"Right. Has she got her memories still?"

The man nodded again, this time a bit more cautiously. He spoke up, his voice just above a whisper.

"We were meant to remove them today sir. Her friends though…"

"Yes I know about them. This will turn out well. With her memories still intact it's obvious that she would go home. Send a team to Fairy Tail. We need her back."

"Yes sir!"

The man turned and left the building in search of the perfect team. A sly grin formed on his face as he thought of all the pain the right team would inflict on the girl as punishment. Her blood would be splattered in front of her precious family. Of course they would be under orders not to kill the girl, just beat her half to death. A chilling laugh filled the empty corridors accompanied by the man's echoing footsteps.

 **Lucy's POV**

I stumbled off the train, pulling my hood further over my head. I turned to see today's news already showing my face and announcing my escape to the world. I smirked at how fast it took to make it to the headlines.

"I guess I mean something after all." I muttered under my breath.

As I walked, I took in the sights and sounds of Magnolia, my beloved home. I observed the townspeople going about their daily lives. They all looked so happy and I couldn't help but mirror them as I saw the top of the guildhall at the end of the road.

I started running, desperate to see them all, especially a certain dragon slayer and his exceed. I laughed, it sounded rough and raspy. It was the first time in a half a year I had laughed, even smiled, with joy and it felt so good but hurt at the same time.

As I neared the guild I sighed with utter contentment. I saw Mira outside picking up pieces of broken furniture, most likely from a recent fight between the guys. I walked up to her slowly, catching my breath. As I was about to yell out to her, she turned and saw me standing there.

A confused look flitted across her face before turning to a sympathetic smile. Clearly I was right about the bruises and such, scars and still healing wounds evidence of the torture I've had to endure. Mira came closer and I almost cried at the prospect of an inviting hug.

I was caught by surprise when she just stood in front of me and smiled her most welcoming grin. When she spoke, my world shattered around me.

"Hello, my name's Mirajane, a proud member of Fairy Tail. What's your name?"

This can't be right, this is wrong. Surely she's just joking. She can't have forgotten me in just half a year. Unless…

 _Flashback_

 _"_ _Well little missy, seeing as you seem to have forgotten how to use your magic, we'll just have to make you remember."_

 _"_ _You can try but you'll never break me with petty torture. Besides, my friends will come save me."_

 _He smirked, a smug look appearing on his cold face._

 _"_ _Not if they don't know who you are."_

 _"_ _What?!"_

 _Suddenly the chains around my wrists and ankles tightened and he walked out of the cell, only to return with a lacrima crystal. The crystal lit up and showed all my friends, my family, worried for me. The man holding the lacrima focused his magic into his hand and waved the glowing limb over the crystal. As if someone had flicked a switch, everyone blinked and then settled down to a normal day at the guild. Only two people seemed confused by what was happening. They were Master Makarov, who was now frowning at everyone trying to figure out what happened, and Natsu, who was yelling at everyone, absolutely furious. Master then called out to Natsu and they left our view for a few minutes. When they came back Natsu scowled at everyone and then left the guild, Happy trailing after._

 _"_ _NOO!" I screamed. I knew that at least Master and Natsu hadn't been affected but the rest of my guild have now completely forgotten me, no, they never knew me. Still…_

 _"_ _Natsu will still come to save me!"_

 _He frowned._

 _"_ _Yes I admit, that is a problem. However he doesn't know where we are. Only where our old lab is. And he knows that. So, little missy, let me know when you remember how to use your magic, or he dies."_

 _I slumped against the wall as I couldn't fall to the ground, and cried. He left the cell cackling manically._

A strangled sob escaped my throat. They don't know who I am. I'm just a stranger now. I collapsed to the ground, sobbing and hyperventilating. Everything I held dear, ripped away from me. All because I failed on a stupid mission. I punched the ground and cried louder.

Mira, clearly worried about me, helped me stand and walked me inside the guild. We continued past the stares and calls into the kitchen. Mira sat me down, bringing me a drink of water. I drank quickly and when I finished Mira took it away and refilled it. My sobs reduced to hiccups. Mira sat next to me and took my left hand, clasping it gently in hers.

"You've been though a lot haven't you? Can you tell me what happened?"

Not trusting myself to speak, I shook my head. She sighed and squeezed my hand.

"That's okay. You can trust us here though, we won't hurt you. When you want to tell me you can, alright?"

I nodded, almost crying again at her kindness, so familiar and yet so strange. She smiled, releasing my hand and standing up.

"How about I get you something to eat, you look half starved."

It wasn't so much a question, more a command. I nodded, eager to taste Mira's fabulous stew that I could smell cooking on the stove. I watched her as she served me up a bowl and got me some bread. She set it down in front of me and I nodded at her in thanks before beginning to devour the delicious meal.

Suddenly Erza strode into the kitchen. I almost choked at the rush of emotions that overcame me.

"Mira! Who is this?"

I saw Mira go up to Erza out of the corner of my eye. I smiled sadly as she started speaking.

"I don't know. She doesn't seem dangerous but she definitely has magic, quite strong too. She won't speak though."

"Oh really?" I gave a small smile at the familiar tone in Erza's voice. I was a challenge now.

"Well then, I'm sure I can get her to talk."

"Erza, I don't think that's such a good idea, she was sobbing. She's been though a lot. I say we get Master in here. Don't you agree?"

Erza sighed. She had given in. I nearly laughed at how easily she did.

"Fine, I shall go and get the master." She stomped off, clearly annoyed she couldn't let out her obvious tension on a stranger. Her exit was followed by an "oh dear" from Mira.

She turned back to see me hunched over the now empty bowl. She smiled and I nodded my thanks again. She sat next to me again, this time on my right. I watched her as she frowned, looking at my right hand. I looked too and gasped before shoving it into my lap.

It was covered in linear scars from when they had sliced it to show I would never go back to Fairy Tail and a rough etching of the guild mark into my skin from when they had removed my mark and I had carved it into my hand. Looking at it now, I remembered the desperation in my being as I had pierced my skin, dragging the small blade around my hand ending in a crude version of our beloved symbol, stained by my crimson blood.

I looked up and blinked away the tears that began forming in my eyes. I could tell Mira was about to question me when Master entered.

"Erza, do you know anything about this person at all, are they from a rival guild, are they…?"

Master stopped talking and gasped. He cleared his throat.

"Erza, Mira, please leave us."

Mira nodded and stood, Erza huffed but left also. I could hear them both whispering as they went back to everyone else.

I turned to look at Master, letting the tears fall freely. Master too, had tears sliding down his cheeks.

"You've come back child. Welcome home…Lucy."

 **Okay I know you will all hate me after this but…CLIFFHANGER! YAY! Hope you all like chapter 1, yes you heard me, there will be more. Please review and let me know about any errors or anything like that. My editor is otherwise occupied. (Also known as the other author on this account and we are on holidays.) Anyway…See you in about a week for the next chapter. I may make this longer than two chapters, we'll see.**


	3. Breaking Down

**Hey everyone! It's been a while I know but will 2,150 words make up for it? This chapter is filled with sadness and angst so yeah, just warning you. I was kind of in a rough place when I wrote this one so that's probably why. I'm quite nervous about this one actually. I got such positive feedback for the first chapter so I really hope this one is just as good. Also I figured out when this is set. It's set after the Grand Magic Games so there will be spoilers for those of you who aren't up to that.**

 **Disclaimer: I did say this last time but everything in this belongs to Hiro Mashima. Except the plot.**

 **ENJOY!**

 **Lucy's POV**

"You've come back child. Welcome home…Lucy."

"M-master!" I yelled running to him. "I-I'm sorry I didn't come back sooner! I tried, I promised I tried."

"It's alright child, you are back now, and that's all that matters." He patted my head awkwardly, trying to console me,

I nodded stiffly as he gave me a small smile. Yes it was true I was back, but it didn't feel right. I was no one here. The people I cared about most in the world don't know who I am and now I'm all alone again. Fresh tears formed in my eyes at the thought and I sunk to the ground, sobbing uncontrollably. All that suffering, all that torture and I after I finally escape, I have no one to come home to, probably the worst kind of torture.

Master glanced around nervously muttering to himself. He clearly still has no idea how to comfort a crying girl. I smiled weakly at the thought. Having had enough of crying I wiped the tears from my face and sniffed before sitting up at the table again. Master soon joined me, sitting on my right.

"Am I right in guessing that you were tortured, abused?" He asked, a hint of anger lacing his voice.

I nodded stiffly. I hiccupped, not wanting to start crying again as the memories flitted through my head and the dull ache of my injuries came back in full force, a deep throbbing filling my body. I lifted my right hand to my face to hide the tears sliding down my cheeks and the pained grimace I could feel on my face.

Master scowled, bowing his head, and grumbled something under his breath. He looked up again and happened to see my hand. He gently took my hand and smiled sadly at the crude marking. He shook his head before standing and leaving the kitchen. I sat there shocked, willing the tears not to fall. Was he offended by my desperation? Was he angry that I would do that to myself?

Soon the mater returned and when he did he carried the guild stamp with him. I exhaled quickly in relief and allowed him to take my hand. He pressed the stamp to my hand but instead of feeling the welcoming pressure I had when I first joined the guild, I felt an intense pain, sending sparks up my arm.

The master quickly withdrew the stamp and for the umpteenth time that day, frowned at me. Where there should have been a pink Fairy Tail symbol on my hand, there was nothing.

"What's wrong? Why did it hurt?" I asked. "Why didn't it work?!" I questioned, my voice bordering hysterical.

"It would seem that your captors placed an enchantment on you, preventing you from joining a guild. This is most likely because they wouldn't to face off against a whole guild of wizards protecting their own. However they missed one major aspect. Though you no longer bear the crest, you are still a member of our guild and we will protect as we have done in the past and I assume you will fight alongside us?"

"Yes of course! They never took my keys, thinking I might obey at any given time. However they put an enchantment on the pouch I keep them in so I can't get them out." I shivered remembering the callous way they had fondled my keys, a greedy look in their cold eyes.

"No problem, FREED AND LEVY I NEED YOU IN HERE PLEASE!" He yelled. I winced at the loud volume near my ears but I nodded my thanks all the same.

It didn't take long before Freed and Levy walked into the kitchen. I almost cried again as Levy smiled shyly at me, unfamiliarity clear in her eyes. _Get a grip Lucy, this will be happening a lot just accept it. You've cried too much already._ I thought to myself.

I smiled back at Levy just as shyly and handed over my keys. Freed and Levy set to work and within minutes they were done. They handed back the keys I carefully put my hand into the pouch, feeling the comforting metal of my keys, my spirits magic pulsing through them as a greeting.

"Thank you so much!" I said, smiling gently.

"No problem, it was pretty easy." Levy grinned back at me, obviously glad to be of help.

"Yes, in fact the quality of their enchantment was atrocious, an insult to the magic." Freed put in, clearly offended that someone would dare create such a slapdash enchantment.

With that they left, nodding their goodbyes.

"Wait!" I called.

Both Freed and Levy turned back while Master gave me a look of confusion.

"My hand, we think there's an enchantment on there too. Could you check please?" I asked.

Freed turned to Master for confirmation and he nodded his approval. Freed walked over to me and I placed my hand in front of him. He took it in his own and attempted to dispel the spell. As he was working my hand got hotter and hotter, almost as if it was catching fire. It began to smoke and Freed had to remove his hands in case they burnt. He kept muttering, trying to be rid of the enchantment but it grew hotter still and my hand began to burn, ugly red welts covering the appendage. I cried out and Freed stopped instantly. Levy quickly took my hand over to the sink and we rinsed it in cold water. This just stung and I whimpered pitifully.

We came back to Master and Freed who were talking in hushed voices, clearly trying to figure out what kind of enchantment had been cast on me. Clearly wanting to talk to me about my captors, Master sent Freed and Levy back to main hall. I waved goodbye to them with my good hand and then sat back down at the table.

Master stood in front of me and just kind of stared at me, a look in his eyes that I couldn't figure out. Finally after what felt like ten minutes, he dropped his gaze and sighed.

"Lucy, I'm sorry to do this to you but…" He didn't finish his sentence.

"But…?" I urged.

"You may have to go back to where you were held captive to get this enchantment lifted. You won't go alone, I'll send your team with you. It's the only option Lucy."

I shook my head, standing up and stumbling backwards. Tears blurred my vision as images from that place filled my head.

.  
.

 _"_ _Hold still little girl, this won't take long." CRACK went the whip along my bare back. CRACK. CRACK.  
_.  
.

I sunk to the floor, nails scraping at my face trying to claw the thoughts out of my head. I can't see anything except my blood splattered in my cell.

.

 _Manic laughing filled my head as I screamed, my limbs being stretched beyond belief on a medieval rack.  
_.

I curled myself into the foetal position, rocking myself back and forth. I can't hear anything except echoes of my torturers laughing.

.  
 _I watched helplessly as my keys were tossed through the air. "Won't you summon one of your friends dearie? We'd love to meet them." They laughed but as I shook my head they kicked me hard in my abdomen, the blow forcing me backwards. The strike broke a few more ribs and I coughed up red sticky blood. They carelessly threw my keys at me before leaving me to my misery._

.  
I coughed slightly, trying to fill my burning lungs with air, I can't breathe.

.  
 _I screamed as Loke was beaten senseless. He smiled at me and promised my freedom. "Why Loke? Why did you come?" I asked, my voice hoarse, screams ripping through my throat as he landed at my feet, convulsing between solid flesh and nothingness. "Just leave, go home, PLEASE!" I screamed. My captors came closer, a knife and needle in their hands. Loke pulsed one last time before disappearing. The knife then turned on me and my blood splattered on the ground as they slashed my arms and legs.  
_.

A terrified scream tore from my throat as I shook from the memories. I felt a warmth surround me, driving away the cold feeling inside me. I drew closer to the warmth seeking it out. I still couldn't see due to my eyes being screwed shut but I could hear. And what I heard made my heart sing. A low, familiar voice murmured in my ear, a warm hand stroked my hair, holding me close to a muscular chest. _Natsu._

"Shh, Luce. It's alright, you're at the guild, everything's okay now. Please, stop crying. I hate it when you cry. I didn't really want to see you like this when I did you know. I was hoping for a hug and a smile, not a sobbing mess."

I choked a laugh out, slowly lifting my head to see the face I had longed to see for so long.

"But I guess I can't complain can I? You're here and that's more than enough." He said, gazing into my eyes.

A soft smile adorned his face and his onyx eyes held so much joy and relief in them I thought he might faint. Strangely they were ringed by dark circles, he hadn't been sleeping. Before I knew what was happening he had crushed me to him in a bear hug, squeezing me so hard I thought I might pop. He nuzzled his face into the crook of my neck and inhaled deeply, causing a bright red blush to cover my face.

"I missed you so much Lucy. I missed your scent, your eyes, everything." He mumbled against my skin.

I smiled softly and hugged him back. Suddenly I felt something wet and warm on my neck. I pulled away from Natsu and saw tears sliding down his cheeks. He shook slightly and I wrapped my arms back around him, holding him close. I heard Master hurriedly leave the room, the emotional rollercoaster in here probably too wild for him to handle.

I turned my attention back to Natsu as he started pulling away again, wiping the tears off his face. He gave me a shaky smile and let out a rattling breath.

"I thought I lost you too. I thought I lost you again actually" He whispered.

 _Too? Who else has he…? Oh. Right. And again? Oh, Future me, I see._

"You disappeared just like Igneel. But I wasn't allowed to look for you. And I…I didn't think you were going to come back."

"What about Lisanna? You didn't think she would come back but she did." I said, trying to cheer up my generally joyful partner. Instead he shook his head.

"No. Lisanna's body was never found, obviously. There was hope. You were different, I watched them take you away. I couldn't do anything though. Then I thought I could go find you but Gramps wouldn't let me. Said we didn't know who we were dealing with and it was too dangerous. Also I had no idea where to start looking. Then when everyone forgot you I was so furious, I had to go find you. Again Gramps said no. I tried to sneak out a few times. He always caught me."

I was astonished. I don't think I had ever heard Natsu string together so many words at once. Still he continued.

"I couldn't do it. I found it harder and harder to keep going without you. I couldn't smile and everyone noticed but I couldn't tell 'em because they don't know you anymore. I couldn't look at the stars at first, they reminded me too much of you. Then I couldn't sleep and I just stared at the stars every night. I couldn't eat that much either Luce. It was weird. But I couldn't be bothered trying anymore Luce, it was all just pointless. I rely on you too much Luce. You took away the sadness when I first met you, you've been what's made me smile every day. Without you though, I just let everything overwhelm me. I'm sorry. Don't blame yourself though, it's my fault. I should have tried but…never mind. I'm just glad you're back"

Fresh tears streaked silver trails down my face. Natsu embraced me once more and I hiccupped at the familiarity of it. After a good ten minutes, Natsu released me and grinned at me. I smiled back at him finally feeling it reach my eyes.

"You won't leave me again, right Luce?" he asked, his voice almost pleading in his desperation.

"Never." I said, my old confidence filling my voice. "I promise."

"Good. And I promise I'll never…"

Natsu's sentence was cut off as the blast for canons and the yells of our guild mates filled the air.

 **Soooo...Did you like it? Was Natsu to OOC? Was it too dramatic, not dramatic enough? PLEASE LET ME KNOW IN YOUR REVIEWS! Thank you for reading! And sorry for the cliffhanger. Hehe.**


End file.
